REBORN!
by Fyuro
Summary: Maurice McAllister: a typical teen boy... until a magic keychain hit him on the head and turned him into a blue hedgehog! It's up to Maurice to find others like him and stop a great evil that had been sealed away long ago by his... previous life! Easy, right? If only he didn't have to deal with his grumpy sensei Shadow, a young reporter for a sister and a crazy egg-shaped doctor.


REBORN!

Prologue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Have you ever had one of those days?

You know, one of _those_ days where _**everything **_that could possibly go wrong,goes wrong?

Like, asking the mayor's daughter, Brooke Curtis, out on a date and completely making a fool of yourself in front of her; despite the fact you are the superstar of the track team and most popular guy in school? Or how about forgetting your lunch money on Chili-dog day in the cafeteria? Or getting an 'F' on that _really_ important English test?

Or how about falling in a mud puddle trying to re-impress said hot mayor's daughter and missing the bus back home? How about trying to call home to ask your Uncle Chuck to pick you up from school, only to find that your cell phone battery was dead. And, to top it off, .RAINING.

Hard.

Not a light drizzle, not a sprinkle, it was an outright downpour of god-forsaken water in all of its cold and wet glory.

Maurice McAllister (better known as 'Sonic' by his friends) could very well have killed himself at that moment.

The teen looked down at his mud stained navy blue hoodie as he ran; it, along with the rest of him, was now soaking wet and the shirt had begun to stick to him uncomfortably. Sonic wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Aw man, Uncle Chuck is gonna kill me when I get home." He groaned, continuing his jog down the empty sidewalks.

He checked his watch again and sighed. It was 3:37 PM, and it would take him nearly another hour to make it back home on foot. Why did Uncle Chuck insist on living on the opposite side of town!?

A loud crack of lightning followed by a bright flash of light nearly made the blue haired teen jump out of his skin. Oh, how he _**hated**_ rain. He remembered as a kid, he would throw a blanket over the kitchen table and crawl underneath it with his mini guitar whenever there was a bad thunderstorm.

He also recalled his little sister, Serenity, would hide with him, snuggling with her favorite teddy-bear while he strummed his toy guitar to no particular tune, singing Rain Rain Go Away.

He sighed again. "At least things can't get any worse."

Another loud crack of lightning jarred him back out of his musings and made him skid to a stop. Maurice let out an angry groan, mentally cursing himself for saying those infamous last words_ 'at least things can't get any worse' _as the storm quickly grew, surprise surprise, _**worse**_. The wind had started to pick up speed, shaking the trees in the park across the road violently. The teen rubbed the sides of his arms, trying to regain some body heat.

Then, the brightest flash of blue lightning he'd even seen (the _only _flash of blue lightning he'd ever seen) struck the park across the street. He felt the static electricity from the bolt run through him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Maurice yelped when something hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh great, now it's starting to hail." He grumbled to himself, rubbing the top of his injured head. When he looked around the ground for the culprit of his forming headache, what he found wasn't a small chunk of ice.

It was a keychain.

He blinked at it, then looked up and down the street. Where had it come from? It's not like it could've just magically fallen out of the sky and there was no one around who could have thrown it. Carefully, Maurice bent over to pick it up.

The moment his fingertips touched the key-chains surface, he felt heat rush up through his fingers, all the way through his hands and up too his elbow. It wasn't hot enough to burn him, but just warm enough for him to realize how cold he'd become in the storm. The keychain itself was a peculiar looking thing. It looked like a pair of cartoon-like, bright red running shoes with a white strap and gold buckle on each shoe.

He picked it up and stood straight. The warmth was slowly traveling from his elbow, to his shoulder and spreading throughout his entire body. Right now, Maurice's mind was screaming at him to put the freaky thing down and back away slowly. But he didn't. As funny as it might sound, he felt like the little device was calling to him, like he was suppose to be holding it. Maurice held it up a little higher, to get a better look at it. He saw some writing in the bottom of the keychain. Squinting and turning the keychain upside down, he managed to make out the engraved words.

_'Sonic the Hedgehog'_

Maurice blinked, cocking a brow questioningly at the little plastic object that somehow managed to pair his nick-name with a spiny mammal. "Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Another blot of blue lightning hit him so hard, he didn't even have time to blink. It struck him soundlessly, sending a burning jolt of energy into his core and lighting up the teen like a Christmas tree. Every single one of the thousands of volts of electricity ran down his spine making it feel like it was on fire and being slowly pulled out. His heart sped up faster than he thought was possible; even humming birds hearts didn't beat as fast as the mad thundering that was going on inside his chest.

He felt his feet leave the ground, leaving him dangling in mid air like a lifeless rag doll. The pain that rushed through his entire body was unbearable. He tried to scream, but no sound made it out of his dry throat. He writhed in mid air in sheer agony as the feeling of a thousand needles jabbing him from all directions made tears come to his bright green eyes.

Then, it felt like someone took a white-hot knife and stabbed him in the back of the head. Maurice grabbed the sides of his head, his fingers dug through his spiky, azure hair and into his scalp. He tried once again tried to cry out, but no sound escaped his lips. He felt the air swirling around him and heard the wind roaring in his ears; it felt like he had been sucked inside a tornado.

He squeezed his eyes tighter; his fingertips had gone numb from digging so hard into his head. Maurice wished that everything would just stop. If he was going to die, he pleaded with whatever deity that was out there to just get it over with already and let him!

Then, in one last powerful gust of wind, the pain subsided; leaving a slightly aching numbness across his entire body. Slowly, he descended toward the ground; whatever magical force that had been holding him up in the air draped his limp body onto the wet sidewalk like a blanket.

Everything was turning blurry; colors blended and swirled into one another. His eyelids drooped, fatigue taking his body hostage. His heart gave one last hard 'thump'.

And everything went black.


End file.
